nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Berg der Toten
Please, no one edit this "Following the four main character's escape from the Moon, they wind up in an abandoned Group 935 Base hidden in the German Alps. Survive as long as you can against the undead with new guns, perks, and equipment. However, zombies may not be the only problem in THE MOUNTAIN OF THE DEAD." '----Map Decription' Berg der Toten ' Achievements "Lost Signal"- On Berg der Toten, disrupt communications between the Moon to the German Alps "Vaporized"- On Berg der Toten, kill ten zombies with one shot from the Kristall Waffe "It was an accident"- On Berg der Toten, trick a Stone Beast into killing a group of at least five zombies "Grab it and Go"- On Berg der Toten, get all of the perks and Pack-A-Punch without getting hit once by a Stone Beast in one game "Who Needs Light?"- On Berg der Toten, last five rounds in the mines without the Night Vision Goggles "Grilled Zombies Anyone?"-Kill twenty zombies with an Inferno Engine in one game "I Can See Clearly Now"- On Berg der Toten, aquire the Night Vision Goggles Story The story is revealed in a quick video intro that is played before the games begin. In the video, you see Tank, Takeo, Nikolai, and Samantha Maxis(In Rictofen's body) fighting off a horde of zombies. They are slowly pushed back onto the Moon's surface when Sam remembers the teleporter. They all get on the teleporter, and it is powering up when you see one of the nuclear missles go haywire, and crash into the teleporter as they are teleporting. This causes the teleporter to malfunction and send them to the German Alps in the year 2025. Layout You spawn on a steep slope about half-way up the mountain. On one side of the spawn is a cliff that will kill you if you fall off. There are two piles of boulders and debris that are blocking the two exits. There will be a toppled statue of Adolf Hitler next to one of the piles of debris. There are also two guns: the Olympia and the M14. Quick Revive is also found here. However, the most important thing here is the teleporter mainframe where you link the teleporters to 'Direction One One of the piles of debris costs $1000, and it will lead you up the mountain a bit and you will end up in another large area. In this area will be the B23R off of the wall for $1000. The only exit other then the way you came is by opening a door to the facility for $750. Once you enter the lab, there are multiple things inside the first room. Across the room is both Juggernog and the workbench that is used to build the Inferno Engine. There is also a door on the wall to the left of where you enter that costs $1000. If you buy that door, you will wind up in a very large room. Directly across the room from where you enter is the power switch. This room is excellent for camping in early rounds and running trains at any round. The Remington shotgun is also found here for $1500. From the power room, you can buy a staircase for $750 If you choose to buy the staircase, you will wind up in the lab where is nothing but a bunch of parts Perks Juggernog Speed-Cola Quick Revive Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 Tombstone Soda PhD Flopper Mule Kick Stamin-Up Play-Dead Pop Buildables The Inferno Engine: ' ''Purpose- ''A new buildable trap that is an instant kill to any zombie that touches it. When they touch the trap, they are instantly incinerated ''Workbench: The workbench where you build the Inferno Engine is found next to Juggernog ''Parts-'' . Bottle of Green Liquid- Found in spawn under the M14 . Lighter- Next to Quick Revive . Engine- Found next to the pile of debris that leads towards the power, or next to the B23R . Fire-Proof Mat- Found above the door into the Base, or under the broken statue in the spawn area '''The Night Vision Goggles: Wonder Weapon The new Wonder Weapon is called the Kristall Waffe, which is German for Crystal Weapon. Thankfully, it is not a buildable gun, but it is obtainable only through the box or by using the Change-O-Matic Machine. It looks like an assault rifle with glowing crystals popping out of it. The crystals contain high concentrations of Element 115. It shoots a laser beam that cuts through as many zombies as it can before it hits a wall. It will kill all zombies it touches instantly. It has five shots per clip, with ten shots in reserve. When it is Pack-A-Punched, it becomes Holle Shatz, which is German for Hell's Treasure. It looks the same as before, but with a different camo. It is just as powerful as it was before, except the laser beam is blood-red instead of electric-blue. It still has five shots per clip, but it now has 25 bullets in reserve instead of the original ten. Easter Eggs Special Zombies The special zombies are found only within the mines. They are known as the Stone Beasts. They are monsters of stone that reside on top of the perk machines within the mines. If you go to close to a perk machine within the mines then they will lunge at you and attack you. However, they are chained to pieces of the cave walls around the perk machines, so they can only attack things within a certain range. It is extremely hard to grab a perk in the mines without being hit once. When you first approach the machine, they appear to not be there. This is because they blend in with their environment. The location of the Stone Beasts are randomly surrounding the perk machines. However, these are NOT ZOMBIES. Boss Rounds Every five rounds or so, the screen will shake slightly and it will get foggy. Then Rictofen will say the classic line "Fetch me their souls!!" After that, zombie lynxes will start to spawn in random areas around the map. These zombie lynxes are known as Devil Cats. They are about as strong as Hellhounds, but they are much smarter. They will spawn in random areas around the map, and if one of them spots you, it will howl, drawing more of them. They are also about as fast as the Crawlers from Die Rise. At the end of Devil Cat rounds, you recieve a Max Ammo. Box Spawns Weapon Locations